The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to load balancing.
Within a solution architecture it is common practice to deploy an application to multiple instances of a runtime to provide scalability and high availability. Each runtime will normally include a number of applications, each providing their own capability. Normally a load balancing component will be used to distribute traffic across the available instances.